


James Galavant - Season One

by allonswolfnewtina



Series: The Tenth Doctor & Rose [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Galavant (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Galavant (TV Show) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, musical AU, tv show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonswolfnewtina/pseuds/allonswolfnewtina
Summary: James Galavant is a dashing knight, down on his luck, determined to reclaim his reputation and his "Happily Ever After" by going after the evil King Harold, who ruined it the moment he kidnapped the love of Galavant's life, Lucia. Galavant is assisted by Princess Rosella, whose kingdom of Powell has been conquered by Harold, and Mick, his squire. Meanwhile, the malevolent but weak-willed Harold tries to win over the scheming Lucia and seeks help from his brawny henchman, Haleth, and his chef, Rory. The episodes chronicle Galavant's journeys (and the twists and turns that go along with them) through musical numbers composed and written by Menken and Slater.





	James Galavant - Season One

> **Jester/Jack Harkness:** Way back in days of olde  
>  There was a legend told  
>  About a hero known as James Galavant
> 
> **Peasant Woman #1:** Curved jaw and perfect hair...  
>  **Peasant Man #1:** Cojones out to there...  
>  **Peasants:** There was no hero quite like Galavant
> 
> **Blacksmith:** Tough, plus every other manly value...  
>  **Children:** Mess with him, he'll disembowel you.  
>  **Peasant Woman #2:** Yay!  
>  He ruled in every way!  
>  **Peasant Man #2:** A fairy tale cliché!  
>  **Peasants:** And people called him Gaaaaaaa-laaaaaaa-vaaaaaaaaaaaant!
> 
> **Jack:** The man we're speaking of  
>  He had a lady love  
>  And dear Lucia, she was one fair maiden  
>  Long legs and perfect skin  
>  A body built for sin  
>  With cleavage you could hold a whole parade in!  
>  Ah, true love was never this ecstatic  
>  Nor as wildly acrobatic!  
>  Yes! He loved her to excess  
>  Thrice daily more or less  
>  And she'd be screaming...  
>  **Lucia:** Gaaaaaa-laaaaaa-VANT!
> 
> **Jack:** One tiny problem  
>  Soon would arise  
>  Harold, a nearby king  
>  Of wealth and stature  
>  He watched Lucia  
>  Lust in his eyes  
>  And he asked her for her hand...  
>  Well, more like a demand...  
>  Well, more like had his henchman snatch her
> 
> **Lucia:** Galavant, help!
> 
> **Jack and Company:** Which brings us to today  
>  The Royal Wedding Day  
>  No one can stop it now but Galavant  
>  Poor Lucia waits  
>  Behind King Harold's gates  
>  For the arrival of her Galavant
> 
> Now, at last begins a true adventure  
>  Epic! Wild! A real butt-clencher!  
>  So, Huzzah and tally-ho!  
>  Sit back and here we go!  
>  Attend the tale of...  
>  **Lucia and company:** Gaaaaaaaaaaa-laaaaaaaaaaa-vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant! 
> 
> ********


End file.
